This is an early study to find out whether a new investigational drug called DMP 266 is safe and effective for the treatment of HIV infection. This study will also seek to identify the correct dose level in children. DMP 266 will be taken in combination with Nelfinavir. Another purpose is to find the correct dose for nelfinavir in children when it is given with DMP 266.